


Worst Date

by Maizona



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i made this off a joke tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizona/pseuds/Maizona
Summary: A parody one-shot of sorts, but it's wholesome and dumb.





	Worst Date

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tweet about the prompt and wrote a quick Kaemiu work around it, it's short but hope you enjoy!

“This date is boring.” was the snark remark that broke the moment of silence between two girls. The one in question who posed this statement, huffy with a pout and her arms crossed under her chest, continued. “I can’t believe you Kaede, wasting my precious time dragging me out just to ignore me the whole fuckin’ trip there!” she exclaimed crudely. Kaede, who was walking a little ahead of the other, turned her head over to face the grumpy inventor. “This isn’t a date..?” She stated simply with a hint of doubt at the tailend of it. This only made the other stop with a look of genuine confusion. “Then why did you invite me out in the first place?”.

Kaede had a slight frown cross her face as she spoke “I didn’t, I said specifically for you to stay at home while I got groceries for dinner. You just told me: “Fuck you, no one tells the girl genius - Miu Iruma what to do!” She recited clearly to the other behind her, who now stood flustered and playing with a strand of her hair. “S-So w-what? You want me to go away t-that badly?” was all the accused could stutter while avoiding the other’s lavender gaze. Kaede merely sighed playfully, putting her hands on her hips and giving her partner a look of sympathy. “No, you’re here now Miu, no use chasing you away now,” with that she extended her hand to the other, causing Miu to produce a yelp similar to a squeal from the sudden kind gesture. “But if you’re tagging along I can’t have you falling behind, so stay close ok?” a beautiful smile forming on the piano girl’s face was the final nail in the coffin for Miu, who was getting overwhelmed by the warmth her partner radiated from just a few feet away. It was quite similar to looking directly at the sun itself, and equally as melting of a feeling was washing over her she noted mentally.

Miu tried poorly to keep her composure as she practically swiped Kaede’s hand away into her own somewhat clammy grasp, declaring with a struggle for dominance lingering in her voice “F-Fine! B-But only because you’re such a baby that you need yours truly to hold your hand everywhere you go!”. Kaede couldn't help but laugh lightly at her weak attempt to keep calm. Squeezing the sweaty gloved hand in her own and wiping a tear or two of joy that bubbled up in her eye with other, she added sweetly to her now slightly stifling companion “Thanks Miu.. I wouldn’t mind having you by my side all the time”. If before was the nail in the coffin, this was her burial ceremony. After that, the rest of the walk to the store was filled with Kaede’s contagious laughter and playful teases at Miu’s fully flustered expressions, who had been reduced to nothing but a bright red stuttering mess. Even in her overly embarrassed state, Miu couldn’t help but internally smile each time she heard Kaede laugh and see her smile with genuine glee at the results of her teasing. Miu found an odd comfort in stray moments like these she had with the Kaede, not like she would ever admit aloud that she didn’t really mind this kind of “date”.


End file.
